<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cousins for life by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367645">cousins for life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, NOT PERCICO, also black percy as always, just cousins hanging out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico stared at his older cousin, one eyebrow raised. “What did you do?” He asked and Percy winced, running a hand through his dreads before responding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cousins for life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico stared at his older cousin, one eyebrow raised. “What did you do?” He asked and Percy winced, running a hand through his dreads before responding.</p><p>“The sign said not to push the button, so naturally I had to push it!” Nico stood there, completely flabbergasted. He rolled his eyes at Percy, pushing the taller boy out of the way, pushing the button again and firing off quick Italian to the servant Percy had beckoned.</p><p>“You are so stupid. Unbelievably stupid in fact.” He said, earning a pout from Percy.</p><p>“Rude.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>